Tainted
by The Angel And The Demon
Summary: SLIGHT OOC.ALSO BASED AFTER RIFF LEFT CAIN Cain and Riff are vampire and Riff is trying to kill Cain.Will he win or be captured by Cains sloft lips?Read and find out.


DEMON: Well this is my first story so if it sucks the you can suck it!

ANGEL: Now,now,now dont get mad.I think it is a good story.

DEMON: Who gives a fuck what you think?! I wanna know what they think.

ANGLE: Didn't need to be so harsh.

DEMON:IM THE DEVIL!IM ALWAYS HARSH.

ANGEL: Good point.

DEMON:*Sigh*Anyways on to the stupid story.

ANGEL: Right...

* * *

**Tainted**

**"What is going on here? "Cain said as he jumped out of the way of the on coming bolder. **

"Why.......why are you doing this? We used to be so close...."Cain said ass his eyes started to burn with tears.

"That was a long time ago. I see now how naive i was and that my place is here in Delilah, "Riff said with no expression on his face. His eyes were as cold and emotionless as ice.

Cain whole body just froze there in that instant. He couldnt believe what he was hearing. His mind flooded with so many thoughts and emotions that his head just stopped for a second and shut down.

But even thought his brain stopped working there was one memory that never left his head. Cain and Riff were sitting on the patio at the Hargreaves estate. It was late June and the flowers were blooming, the sun was shinning and the birdies were singing. They were both very content....but something was tugging at him. He looked up at his faithful manservant and traced the out line of his face. His face was flawless.

He didnt have any kind of ageing on his face. His face was like a beautiful prociline doll that was all his. Cain continued to stair. Riff felt that he was being watched and turned sideways to see if someone was stairing at him. He turned to see that Cain was watching him. Cain turned quickly as a slight blush crossed his cheeks because he had been caught staring.

"Yes, me lord? Is there something you need? "Cain sighed and turned tward him

"My fathers organization is both evil and vast. The battle will be devastating and they'll put us threw the agonies of hell. There'll be times when they try to seperate us. So at times you will have to harden your heart and stain your hands with blood......But knowing all that now are you willing to walk with me down the path of hell.? "Cain said as he turned his head tward Riff to see if he had any kind of emotion on his face.

Again Riff had no sigh of emotion anywhere. Riff turned around and pulled a red rose petal from Cain's head. While he was doing this he was draw into looking into Cain's beautiful green-gold eyes.

"I will always be there for you no matter what. I swear...."Riff looked into Cain's face and noticed how pail he was. "Sir, you need blood now before you become paler. "Riff said as he ran inside and grabbed a bag of blood.

Cain took it from Riff and severed the taste of the warm, metallic liquid running down his throat......Then that was all he could remember. Cain had gained control of his body and now was dodging oncoming boulders.

"Please Riff stop and come home."

"I cant do that Cain. Like i said before i was naive and didnt know where i belonged. But....but know i know that i belong here, in Delilah. Besides, now i have a new master." Riff took a few steps back and another man appeared.

He was tall, lean and had slick black hair. His appearance was so much like Cains it was uncanny. Cain's eyes grew wide in fear**. He **couldnt believe what his eyes were showing him.

They were showing him the man that made his life a living hell hole. He tried to walk backwards but tripped over some discarded rubble.

"N-n-n-n....No!!"Cain said studdering."I killed you!I dont understand! How can you still be alive? I saw you fall into the ocean from the balcony! How! "Cain yelled with a hint of fear in his voice.

The man just chuckled. "Oh it is quite possible.I am mean i am your father Alexis and i am quite alive. But how i lived is a story for another day. Which im sure that you will never be able to hear. But anyways today we are here to tell the story of the Cursed Earl and His Faithful Manservant." Alexis said with a smirk spread wide across his face.

He had a very crule way of playing with people emotions. He would let you get close to him so he could figure out what you held close to you then when he needed you or was done with you he would take that thing away from you to show that he could. Cain eyes eyes began to burn at the thought going threw his head. Maybe i had lost, maybe he had finally taken the one thing away that i hold closer than my own life. A small stream of tears fell from his eyes. He tried his best to wipe them away but they just kept falling in a steady stream. His vision became blurry do to this and couldnt see that well. So he did the only thing he could do. Lisen. He tried to get up quietly so he could lisen and not miss anything. It took him a couple of tries thought since his body wasn't really in that good of a state. He heard an evil laugh coming from the other side of them room. His father probably.

"Give up! I have won! I have the only thing that you hold closer than yourself! "He began to laugh at the fact that Cain had lost and he had one like he had planed.

Riff just stood there like a statue. He had the same emotionless face he had all his life. "I will finish my work here then return to the headquarters Cardmaster.

"Riff said with no emotion what so ever. "Very well but please try and not get too much blood on the new marble floors, "He said as he left the room.

Riff nodded his head not even turning tward him. He began to advance tward him. There was only one thing that he could do left. Poison. Cain reached into his pocket and uncapped a vile of liquid. He tipped it slightly so it would fall on his hand. Then he caped it back up and took his hand out. He looked at it then sighed. He put his hand to his lips and covered them. He wiped his hand off and focused all his attention on Riff. Cain ran at full speed at Riff. Riff just stared at him completely unfazed and kept going. His eyes followed the young earl perfectly.

Until he heard a noise and he was gone. He stopped dead in his tracts and closed his eyes. He thought that if he opened his ears he could hear the young earl. He did. He heard a rustle next to him and reached out. His hand grabbed something cold and smooth. He opened his eyes to see what he had caught. With luck, it was the earl. Cain was spirming in Riffs grip. He couldnt barely breath. He kicked and scratched at his arm....but nothing worked. So he finally relinquished and fell limp in his hand. Riff pulled him close and stared into his eyes. Cain were of those of a scared child. They were pure and innocent. But they had the fear of a mean who had killed many. Cain looked into Riffs. Riffs were like cold, blue ice.

They were lifeless. They looked like those of a person who had given up on life all together. Riff broke his gaze and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dagger. It was sterling silver with a leather shaft. The hilt had the Delilah insignia on it .Cains eyes grew wide at the sight. His back began to burn as the memories as his father whipping him came flooding back. Cain closed his eyes tight and awaited the pain. Cain couldnt prepare him for this pain. It felt like his whole stomach was on fire. As a reaction opened his eyes and looked down. Riff had started at his lower abdomen and now was right below his chest. Cain jerked his head up and looked him in the face .Riff had no expression what so ever on his face. It was as hard and lifeless as a stone.

The warm, red liquid ran down his chest like a open fawset. Riffs eyes ficsated on the liquid that ran down the young earls alabaster skin. It was like red water on dimonds. Riff broke off his stair and dropped Cain. Cain fell to the floor with a thud and he began to cough up blood. He knew that he only had a few more minutes. He reached up and grabbed his suit as he was walking away and pulled on it. Riff turned around.

"Can i atleast have one last request?"

"I gess so. "Cain pulled himself up by Riffs suit and wraped his arms around him.

They looked into each others eyes. Cain again saw nothingness. Riff looked into Cains and saw heart break and betrail. But in there very far away back there was love. Cain pulled Riffs face down to him and kisses him. Riff didnt react to this. His just stood there as he felt his lips begin to burn. Then Cain pulled away.

"I'm so sorry it had to come to this. "Cain said with sadness in his voice.

Riff for the first time in his life possibly smiled. Cains eyes grew wide in shock at the sight. Riff leaned down and gave Cain one last peck on the lips.

"Thank you for saving me my lord...."Riff slowly dropped to the floor. His eyes where slowly closing. Cain use the last of his remaning strength to pull Riff into his lap were Riffs head was on Cains chest. He stroked his hair. Cains eyes again to close as one last tear fell from his eye. Then they both fell into a wake less dream...........

Cain'sLastThoughts

Hislongwhitefingers**......****....**growingblackerandblacker**. **Mysoulistainted**. ****.......**


End file.
